The Bucket
is an alleged NES game re-released on Nitrome.com on January 24, 2011. The game was first made for Nitrome's Nitrome Enjoyment system, then about 26 years later ported, and re-released on Nitrome.com. In the game, the player controls a Mystical Flying Fish with a bucket, who must guide a Raccoon safely to the end of each level. ---- Controls Mouse '''- Move the Fish '''P key - Pause the game Space bar - Resume the game, when in "pause". Levels There are 20 levels in The Bucket, each which start out with the fish and the raccoon riding in a securely attached bucket. Once the player clicks on the fish, the level begins to scroll, and the player will have to move the fish safely through the level. If something hits the bucket, or causes the raccoon to fall out of the bucket, the fish will have to wait for him to jump into the bucket. The game restarts from the last checkpoint passed if the raccoon falls off the screen, or the scrolling screen passes him. Checkpoints are scattered throughout the level for an easier gameplay. Level 1 Levels 1 and 2 of The BucketEdDpQVgrk_E The player is introduced to the basic maneuvers of the game. It is composed of a simple maze, which players must follow due to the scrolling motion, to weave their way to the goal. Level 2 Level 2 introduces the player to the hazard spike stars, as well as the concept of pushing blocks with the bucket and the fish. Spike stars affect both the fish and raccoon's behaviour. The string that separates the two, however, is not affected by the spike stars. In many cases, the spike stars are put in the middle of an open area, meaning the player just needs to make sure the string touches the spikes stars and not the fish or raccoon. Level 3 Ending Interactive Objects *'Boxes' - Both the Fish and the bucket can push boxes by running into them. *'Crumble Blocks' - These are squares with many cracks on them. The Fish can break these one at a time by swinging the bucket into them. Crumble Blocks can also be taken out by Fish Bombs. *'Fish Bombs' - If the Fish or the Bucket runs into a Fish Bomb, its timer will start and will blow up in a few seconds. Fish Bombs can blow up Boxes and Crumble Blocks, but it can cause the Raccoon to lose a life it they come too close to the bomb. *'Fish Blocks' - These are transparent blocks with a fish marking on them. Only the Fish can travel through these; to the bucket and Raccoon, it acts as though it is a wall it can stand on. Enemies *'Skull Crabs' - Skull Crabs are the first enemy that the player encounters. They periodically jump up, and will damage the Raccoon or the Fish if they land on one. *'Drill Beards' - Drill Beards float in the air, and when the Fish or the Raccoon goes under them, they will drill down, and explode on contact. *'Blamos' - Blamos consist of two parts, the barrel, and the bullet. The bullet looks similar to a flying fish, and will explode on contact with any surface. The barrel is where the bullets are spawned from. It resembles a large revolver with an extremely large barrel. *'Buzzblades' - Buzzblades are heads with a spikey ring around it. If they are not blown by wind, they will not be able to move. *'Crossfire' - Spokes of fire that turn clockwise must be avoided by the fish and raccoon at all times. Hazards Hazards, if touched by the raccoon, will cause it to lose a life. If the fish touches a hazard, it may be knocked unconscious temporarily. *'Spike Stars' - These hurt the raccoon on contact, and will cause the fish to knock the raccoon out of the bucket. *'Wind' - This may blow the raccoon away if the Fish stays in the same position for too long. Teaser On the 18th of January, Mat Annal released a teaser image of The Bucket, which appeared to be highly exaggerated. The image appeared to be a muscular Raccoon awaiting the Robotic Fish Ship to lower his bucket in a rocky area. It was thought by many fans that a new game with astounding graphics was in the making. Several fans took it as a sign The Bucket would be release soon. An Email to Mat confirmed that it was truly The Bucket, and that Mat had used a brush tool in photoshop to make the image, based on a layout by Jay D Smith. Jay D Smith also stated on a forum that the layout was made by "putting a image of a Raccoons head on Chuck Norris's body". Gallery R001.jpg|The highly exaggerated teaser from the game The Bucket.jpg|A screenshot of the Bucket as it appeared on the NES Promo Poster 1 The Bucket FA.jpg|Mystical Flying Fish Fan Art Trivia * The Bucket has a background and platforms similar to the platforms and background in the Hot Air Series. * For the startup for The Bucket, an invisible hand is seen taking a Game Cartridge out of The Bucket box, and saying "This isn't the game I ordered". * In level 6, there are monsters called Blammos. They are a reference to Mario Bro's Bullet Bill. Category:Main Games Category:Adventure Games Category:The Bucket Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System